Ичиго Куросаки
Ичиго Куросаки ( , Куросаки Итиго, ) — человек, имевший способности синигами и вайзорда. Сын Иссина и Масаки Куросаки, старший брат Карин и Юдзу. Главный герой аниме и манги Блич. Внешний вид Ичиго выглядит как обычный подросток, единственным исключением являются его рыжие волосы. Он довольно высокий молодой человек с розовой кожей и карими глазами. С тех пор как Ичиго стал синигами, он возмужал и стал, как сказала его сестра Карин, мускулистее. В то время как находится в духовной форме, он носит стандартный наряд синигами с выделяющимся на его фоне ремнём, пересекающим грудь. Сперва ремень был коричневым и широким, чтобы держать ножны дзампакто , но позднее он стал красной, похожей на чётки полоской. Сходство Ичиго и Кайена Сибы, бывшего лейтенанта тринадцатого отряда, заметило несколько человек, включая Дзюусиро Укитакэ. После тренировки в Дангае, волосы Ичиго заметно подросли, а также он стал немного выше , однако теряет свою духовную силу, которая была приобретена во время тренировки. Характер Когда Ичиго был маленьким, он считал мать важнейшим человеком в своей жизни. После проигрыша состязания в додзё он плакал, и снова начал улыбаться как только Масаки приехала забрать его. Когда Ичиго был совсем маленьким, он услышал от отца, что его имя означает «защищать вечно», это развило в нем желание защитить собственную мать. После рождения сестер он стал чаще посещать додзё, потому как количество людей, которых он желал защитить росло, принуждая его рисковать жизнью ради близких и незнакомых людей. Личность Ичиго намного сложнее чем у любого другого подростка: упрямый, вспыльчивый, импульсивный и волевой, не смотря на его утверждение о том, что ему безразлично мнение других о себе, он старается сохранить имидж «крутого» — он всегда хмурый, его брови сведены к переносице. Ичиго часто понимает и признает, что с его характером он не сможет отказаться от схватки, если кто-то бросит ему вызов. По отношению к его учителям как инструкторам, он всегда холоден. Не смотря на сказанное, он является чрезвычайно сострадательным и чутким, это хорошо демонстрирует его обещание принести для души цветы и игрушечный самолёт, или по желанию успокить других, когда они чем-то расстроены. Также Ичиго является хорошим учеником, занимающем 23-ю позицию в списке лучших в школе. Он старается усердно учиться, не бездельничает дома, а выполняет домашние задания, большего всего стараясь опровергнуть сложившееся, в основном, по цвету волос и драках, мнение о нем. Ичиго ненавидит предсказателей судьбы, гороскопы фен-шуй, экстрасенсов и любых других людей, которые продают за деньги то, что не могут видеть другие. Он тяжело запоминает лица и имена. Ичиго чрезвычайно застенчив, чувтствует себя очень некомфортно рядом с обнаженными и нескромно одетыми женщинами, из-за этого Рангику Мацумото и Ёруити Сихоин поддразнивают его. Также у Ичиго есть проблемы с уважением имеющих власть и авторитетных людей, он довольно часто грубо и неуважительно разговаривал с теми, кто старше его, называя Гэнрюусая Ямамото «дедом» и обращался ко многим капитанам синигами просто по имени. Когда дело доходит до сражения, тут у Ичиго свой собственный сложный кодекс чести. Он часто стремится в точности повторить действия врага, которые они сделали в прошлом. Например, вселяя страх смерти в Шрикера и отрезая руку Ямми, за то что тот ранее оторвал руку Садо. Не редко он прибегает к оскорблениям и провокациям во время боя. Он имеет сильное желание побеждать в любых сражениях, иногда даже атакуя без прудпреждения. Так же, иногда отказывался от помощи пустого внутри себя, даже зная что это позволит ему выиграть. В этом же стиле, после того как вернул контроль над своим телом, он говорит Улькиорре отрезать ему конечности, чтобы они продолжили честную схватку, и отказывается добивать умирающего Кватро Эспада; в оправдание Ичиго сказал что это не тот путь, которым он хотел победить его. Ичиго также не раз показывал презрение к тем людям, которые плохо относятся к своим товарищам, даже если это враги. Он не любит, когда такой человек оскорбляет опять же своих товарищей, например, когда Ямми назвал Улькиорру, Ннойтору и Гриммджоу «мусором». А те, кто атакует своих товарищей, вообще вызывают у него непреодолимый гнев и Ичиго не может простить такого поступка по отношению к своим же товарищам. Не смотря на чувство справедливости и честности, его воля к победе не всегда так сильна, как хотелось бы, и это напрямую влияет на его уровень реяцу и способности сражаться. Когда Ичиго настроен решительно, его глаза становяться ярко-голубыми а тело окружает синий ореол реяцу. То же происходит при использовании сил пустого, только глаза тогда становятся ярко-жёлтыми, а синий ореол меняеться на чёрный. Его способности позволяют ему держаться на равных а иногда даже превосходить самых сильных врагов. Больше его воли к победе может быть лишь желание защитить близких и друзей, что тоже может здорово увеличить его боевой дух и придать сил: так, будучи практически побеждённым, он остановил удар Гриммджоу в Пантере, и нанёс практически смертельный контр-удар. Это же, однако, может сыграть и не в его пользу. Проиграв важное сражение, Ичиго может впасть в состояние депресси и самобичевания, мотивируя это тем, что подвёл своих друзей. После сражения с Ямми и Улькиоррой в Каракуре, которое он проиграл из-за вмешательства Пустого, его воля стала настолько слабой, что он даже не смог победить слабого пустого, пока Рукия не помогла вернуть ему веру в себя. История .]] Ичиго родился 15 июля в семье Иссина Куросаки и Масаки Куросаки, пятнадцать лет спустя он стал синигами. Его сестры Карин Куросаки и Юдзу Куросаки родились пятью годами после него. Когда Ичиго было четыре года он начал посещать карате-додзё, где подружился с Тацуки Арисавой. Тацуки всегда побеждала Ичиго. Также Тацуки помогла Ичиго, когда того поймали хулиганы, и всегда успокаивала его, если он был расстроен. Ичиго может видеть плюсов сколько сам себя помнит. Еще с детва он видел их так четко, что не мог отличить от живых. Часто оказывалось так, что стоя среди других людей он смотрел в пустоту и разговаривал будто бы сам с собой. Так люди стали поговаривать, что он может видеть призраков, но когда Тацуки Арисава спросила его об этом, Ичиго отказался признаться в своей способности. On June 17th, when Ichigo was nine years old, he and his mother were walking home alongside one of Karakura Town's rivers; which was swollen from heavy rain. Ichigo saw a girl near the river and thought that she was about to jump into it. Unable to tell the difference between ghosts and living people, Ichigo ran towards her to stop her, unaware that the girl was the lure of the Hollow Grand Fisher. Masaki tried to stop him, but he did not listen. After failing to grab hold of the girl, Ichigo lost consciousness for a time. When he awoke, Masaki was lying on top of him, covered in blood. Starting the day after Masaki's death, Ichigo repeatedly skipped school to go to the riverbank where Masaki died. Tatsuki found him there, where he would stay from morning until night, wandering along the bank as if searching for his mother; squatting down if he was tired and then wandering some more. .]] One day when Ichigo was twelve, prior to the Clinic opening, he heard the bell ring and answered the door to find a girl with her brother on her back. He had been in a car accident and was covered in blood. The clinic did not have the equipment necessary to save him and he died before an ambulance arrived to transfer him to Karakura Hospital. Sometime later, he learned that the girl was Orihime Inoue. Ichigo later entered Mashiba Junior High School. During this time, Ichigo had finally defeated Tatsuki in a karate match and had not had another match with her since. Ichigo regularly got into fights with thugs, due to the unusual color of his hair. During one of these fights he received help from Yasutora Sado. Shortly after Ichigo returned the favor when he rescued Chad from two gang members roughing him up. When the thugs later abducted Chad, Ichigo found them and knocked down their leader, Yokochini. He used Yokochini's phone to ring for an ambulance for each of the five thugs, and then beat up all of them. After Chad was freed they made a pact to protect and fight for each other, they have remained good friends since. Shortly before Ichigo became a Shinigami, he and Chad began attending Karakura High School, and their reputations preceded them. During a fight with a gang led by Reiichi Ōshima, Ichigo and Chad met Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima, saving the former in the process. While Keigo was initially afraid of Ichigo and Chad, both he and Mizuiro later became friends with them. Оснащение Техники и способности Дзампакто Дзангэцу (斬月, Обезглавливающая Луна) thumb|200px|Зангетсу * Шикай — одна из форм Дзангэцу, когда его дзамакто превращается в большой тесак для мяса. : Специальная способность шикая: шикай Дзангэцу используется в подавляющем большинстве случаев в рукопашных схватках, однако имеет одну уникальную способность. :* Гэцуга Тэнсё ( , Разящий с небес лунный клык) — Дзангэцу поглощает духовную энергию, а затем, преобразовав её в высококонцентрированной форме (форме клинка) высвобождает. * Банкай Тэнса Дзангэцу ( , Обезглавливающая Луна Небесной Цепи) — дзампакто принимает форму совершенно чёрного дайто (японского длинного меча), сам Ичиго тоже преображается — его одежда становится похожей на черный длинный черный плащ или сихакусё. * Превращение в форму пустого (Ичиго одевает маску пустого, которая делает его сильнее и быстрее)(в аниме, по ходу сюжета, маска меняется) * Превращение в пустого (когда Ичиго на грани смерти, пустой внутри него берёт над ним верх) * Полное превращение в пустого (это следущая (наверно последняя) форма пустого, после превращение в пустого, он становится по силе равен вастер лордам. * Серо — когда Ичиго превращается в пустого, он концентрирует на пальцах реяцу (или на рогах, если в полном превращении в пустого) и высвобождает в виде луча. * Финальная гетсуга теншоу — Ичиго сам превращается в гетсугу, создаёт в руке некий клинок из чёрного огня, после чего поднимает его и из земли высвобождается гигантское кол-во чёрного огня, и сносит всё. После использования этой техники он лишается реяцу (то есть сил шинигами и сил пустого) Взаимоотношения Появление в других медиа-источниках Прочее Цитаты "Я сражаюсь не из-за того, что хочу победить, а из-за того что должен победить" Сноски Навигация de:Ichigo Kurosaki es:Ichigo Kurosaki fr:Ichigo Kurosaki en:Ichigo Kurosaki pl:Ichigo Kurosaki Категория:Персонажи Категория:Владеющие Банкаем